


O My Luve's Like A Red, Red

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A little bit poetic, Angst, Appointment in Samarra, Childhood Memories, Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied childhood trauma, Kid Sherlock, M/M, Pre-The Final Problem, Recurring Dreams, Red Baloon, Sharks, Sherlock is a very imaginative child, Somerset Maugham, Stream of Consciousness, Surreal sex, The Secret of the Unicorn, The Six Thatchers Spoilers, The lying detective, Tintin - Freeform, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysleepyhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysleepyhead/gifts).



"I don't like the story"  
"But this is how it is."  
"No this is not how it should be. I haaate Summerset Mom"  
"Oh Sherlock, you amaze me, Somerset Maugham it is." 

 

He looks at the ship. His pirate ship. By its side a comics book. _The Secret of the Unicorn_ , he utters once. He liked this book. He got this as a gift on his birthday. Mycroft doesn't like this kind of gifts. He says it's spoiling his younger brother's brain, making him less functioning. He says overt-imagination and sentiment are hindrance for his brother's psychological development.  
"Be sensible Sherlock, be rational". He hates Mycroft. 

 

Here Nature has adorned herself with all kinds of ornaments. And William likes to cling to the bank of the rivulet, he loves to sing. No it's not a rivulet, it's the ocean. He is a pirate, well not a cruel one, he likes adventures. He likes Vikings, and what else he likes, he likes Hobbit, Eragon and Grimm Brothers' Tales. He shall sail from Sumatra, and go to slay the Fire-dragon. Oceans are infested by blood-thirsty sharks. He's been informed. Well he does not care. Redbeard comes to him. William pats his head. He loves Redbeard. 

 

William painted his ship with rainbow colours. Pirate ships are usually black with a sign of Jolly Rogers. "I beg to differ".  
Now the ship is all set for sailing. Before setting forth his voyage, William stops suddenly.  
"I should give it a name, can you suggest a name Redbeard?"  
Redbeard just nods head.  
"Well then, I think _Unicorn_ is a great name, don't you think so?"

"What are you doing here Sherlock?"  
"I'm sailing my ship."  
"Give it to me. Huh it's a mere paper boat. You call it a ship? What? Rainbow colour? "  
"Don't you dare? It's the _Unicorn_."  
"Give it to me."  
"NOOOOOOO" William resists. 

 

The _Unicorn_ falls in the river. But surprisingly it manages to keep up with the current. It goes on and on and on and on until it fades from William's proud gaze. 

"Happy Journey"


	2. Chapter 2

"You didn't tell me you have wings, you liar!!!", John teases while caressing the wings fondly. 

"Hmm, you like my wings?" 

"Sherlock, you look beautiful with those wings. May I keep you?" 

 

Sherlock looks at John, baffled, he can't believe his ears. John is going to marry another person. John is going to marry Mary. He is not supposed to talk like that, he is not supposed to flirt with him. It hurts Sherlock. They are just here, at 221B Baker Street because Mary has sent John, because he is the worst dancer in the earth, according to her opinion. Sherlock is to teach John dancing, to be more precise, waltzing. 

"Sherlock, you should have been a Prima Ballerina, I swear", John says, a bit inebriated. He touches Sherlock's wings. His breath is ghosting on Sherlock's shoulder obscenely. Sherlock looks down. 

John's hands on his wings, on his face, all over his body. No it was not supposed to be like this. Something is very wrong. 

John is coming closer, his face glowing, suddenly they have no clothes on. John's lips are on his lips. Ice cold. John's eyes are closed. They have found a rhythm, it's like a dance, a more primitive dance. John is on the top of Sherlock. John is around Sherlock. 

John is inside Sherlock. He never experienced such a thing before. It should be pleasurable, yes it is. 

Why it is bringing him pain? So much pain? 

Sherlock's body is burning. Burning like he is under a fountain in the hell, chained under the penal fire, magma on his body. Wings fall, wounds come out. 

John opens his eyes, terrifyingly burning eyes, "You made a vow"


	3. Chapter 3

It's a shipwreck. It is. Drowned, everything drowned at that night. No it burned. What happened? Exactly what happened. 

"It's raining it's pouring, Sherlock is boring" 

"London Bridge is falling down." 

"England will fall." 

"I'll burn the heart out of you." 

A RECURRING DREAM 

 

  
He can remind of that day now, foggy but still...   
Everything wasn't quite OK from that day, he was given a red balloon to be consoled. But it went off from his hand too. He stared at it like a dumb person, unable to speak, unable to cry. 

Something is coming. Something won't be so well. The burning process has started. He can feel it well now.   
Only one mission...SAVE JOHN WATSON


End file.
